A chacun sa première fois
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Tout le monde à le droit à sa première fois. Mais ça donne quoi avec les gazettos?
1. Chapter 1

Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi. Ça s'était passé comme ça d'un coup. Le genre de chose qu'on ne voit pas arriver, qui arrive pile quand on s'y attend le moins. Début de journée comme plein d'autres ou il était en congé. Car oui ils avaient eu des jours de congés lui et son groupe. Alors il avait décidé de sortir pour prendre du bon temps et se changer les idées. Être leader ce n'est pas de tout repos et ça implique beaucoup de responsabilités donc beaucoup de stress. Et c'est dans un bar en bas de sa rue qu'il l'avait vu. Ils avaient pris un verre ensemble enfin il lui avait offert un verre de saké. Bien qu'ils se connaissent dans le milieu du travail, ils ne se voyaient que rarement et les rare fois où il le voyait, il avait remarqué qu'il ne manquait jamais de bonne humeur. Il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien ou d'échanger quelques sourire quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Ils continuaient de boire et l'un deux était maintenant soul. L'autre, tenant mieux l'alcool que son ami, l'avait raccompagner chez lui en laissant de l'argent sur la table où ils étaient assis. Il l'avait raccompagner en le faisait s'appuyer sur son épaule. Bien qu'en étant pâle, il réussit à ne pas se vider l'estomac malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité durant cette soirée. Il ne disait maintenant que quelques mots parfois incompréhensibles ou inaudibles aux oreilles du plus saint. Ils étaient à présent devant la porte de l'appartement de l'un d'entre eux. La montée des escaliers sur deux étages c'était fait plutôt difficile car il n'avait presque plus à tenir sur ses chambres. Sans son ami, il n'aurait pas pu marcher tout seul. Les clés avaient été mise dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Celui qui n'était pas soul ouvrit la lumière et guida son ami jusqu'au salon où il lui dit d'enlever ses chaussures. L'autre le fit avec beaucoup de mal mais réussit tout de même à le faire. Alors que l'autre refermait la porte qui était rester ouverte, celui qui était soul alla le voir et le colla au mur pour ensuite l'embrasser avec fougue. Il était peut être sous l'effet de l'alcool mais il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait enfin il en avait conscience au fond de lui. Il quitta alors sa bouche pour s'occuper de son cou où il y laissa une jolie marque. Il remonta au niveau de sa bouche pour rejouer avec sa langue. Il passa ses mains sous son maillot caressant le moindre recoin de peau auxquelles il avait accès faisant gémir l'autre. Celui-ci gémit le nom qui le caresser et c'est dans un murmure presque inaudible qu'il murmura un « Miyavi » rempli de sensualité ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter encore plus celui qui l'était déjà bien assez et qui dominer la situation. Ledit Miyavi caressait lentement et de façon sensuelle le torse ainsi que la peau douce de son ami. Ce qui était bien avec les garçons, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de soutien-gorge a enlevé ainsi ceux avec qui ils font l'amour peuvent facilement accéder au torse et caresser ainsi que lécher la parcelle de peau qu'ils ont en dessous du maillot. Le grand brun aux yeux foncés qui avait le rôle de dominant avait encore ses vêtements. Il remonta vers le haut pour embrasser celui qui gémissait. Une odeur d'alcool lui parvint à ses narines. C'était normal après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer et ce qu'ils avaient bu. Ne cessant pas de l'embrasser, il caressa de ses deux mains les petits bouts de chair qui se dresser sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Cette douce torture qu'il lui infliger et qui provoquer chez lui une excitation qui ne cessait de grandir au fil des minutes qui semblaient passer à un rythme inhabituel. Plus longue, plus courte, ils ne sauraient le dire, trop plongés dans leur activité. Il aurait pu l'empaler sur place là maintenant et sans préparation ni lubrifiant mais il ne le fit pas. Il voulait lui faire l'amour et non pas le baiser comme un animal. C'est alors dans cette esprit qu'il s'abaissa un peu pour s'attaquer à ce qu'il avait caresser précédemment. Il sortit sa langue de sa bouche et l'utilisa pour titiller ce qu'il avait devant lui. Un gémissement plus fort que ceux qui étaient déjà sorti fut pousser. Il voulait montrer qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, que son corps le réclamer. Ne s'arrêtant pas de sucer les tétons, ils fit balader ses mains dans le dos, sous le vêtement pour sentir cette peau douce et irrésistible sous ses doigts. Chaque passage de ces mains lui procurait un frisson de plaisir. D'un côté, il avait hâte que les choses sérieuses commencent mais il ne fallait pas être trop impatient. Pour l'instant il savourait les caresses que ses mains et sa langue lui procuraient. Ses tétons se durcissent de plus en plus et il le remarqua ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Il s'arrêta alors pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre le bas du t-shirt et de le soulever lentement, reprenant possession de ces lèvres sur lesquelles il n'arrêtait pas de poser les siennes. Bien sûr il ne faisait pas que poser ses lèvres sur les siennes il faisait sortir sa langue pour caresser ces même lèvres pour que l'autre ouvre un minimum sa bouche et que leurs langues puissent se caresser encore et encore dans un rythme bien à elles. Le vêtement qui venait d'être retiré fut lancé à travers la pièce et Miyavi regarda le petit brun dans les yeux qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ce regard. Le genre de regard qui vous fait perdre vos moyens. Il lécha son cou et descendit jusqu'au nombril traçant une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue. Il mit ses genoux à terre et déboutonna doucement le pantalon de l'autre et enleva complétement le vêtement pour être plus à l'aise mais celui qui était à présent en caleçon ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et leva Miyavi pour lui enlever son maillot. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il n'y en est qu'un qui soit à moitié nu. Le grand brun se remit à genoux devant le boxer de l'autre brun. Le vêtement ne resta pas longtemps en place et finit comme le maillot, dans un coin de la pièce. Devant Miyavi se trouvait un membre tendu sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il le regarda avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard puis le caressa de tout son long avec sa langue. Ce contact exquis fit pousser un long gémissement à celui qui était toujours debout. Il donna quelques coups de langues dessus allant jusqu'à l'extrémité avant de le prendre complétement en bouche. Faisant des allers et retours dessus, il s'aida de sa main droite pour le tenir tandis que la gauche s'était réfugiée dans le bas du dos de l'autre brun. Les mouvements buccaux qu'il pouvait lui infliger lui faisait augmenter sa température corporelle. Il avait chaud, même très chaud et ce même s'il était nu. Mettant ses mains dans la chevelure de Miyavi, il pouvait des gémissements tellement ce qu'il faisait était bon. Il sentait sa langue sur son sexe durci et ses gémissements se faisaient plus nombreux et plus forts. Il ne pouvait cacher le plaisir qu'il ressentait et qui grimper en lui. Son dos appuyé contre le mur, ses jambes commençaient à flancher. En poussant un gémissement plus long et plus profond que les autres, ses mains tirant presque les cheveux bruns de Miyavi, il atteignit l'orgasme. Il voulut s'effondrer au sol mais deux mains l'en empêchèrent. Miyavi se releva en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main pour ensuite partager le goût qu'il avait dans la bouche avec le brun qui reprenait son souffle. Le dominant passa un bras dans le dos de l'autre et caressa le bas du dos se dirigeant petit à petit vers les fesses en les massant plutôt bien. Tandis que sa main droite était occuper avec le bas du dos celle de gauche avait plutôt choisi le visage. Cette main caressait la peau si douce passant sur les joues rougies et finit par y rester. Miyavi ne résista pas à l'envie de lui faire un bisous sur le front, sur le bout du nez puis sur la bouche, explorant encore cette bouche qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Dans un nouvel échange, il finit par se rapprocher encore plus de lui pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Sa main droite était toujours posée sur ses fesses. Sans pour autant bouger de là, un doigt vint titiller l'entrée qui se trouvait pas loin de l'endroit ou était posée la main. L'entrée d'un premier doigt dans cet endroit créa un gémissement étouffé par le baiser. Miyavi fit faire des mouvements à son doigt, le faisant entrer et sortir plusieurs fois et ni trop vite ni trop lentement. Le petit brun enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Miyavi pour mieux gémir. Entendre ses gémissements était un véritable plaisir pour le grand brun qui décida à accélérer le rythme de son doigt. Au creux de son oreille, il lui murmura un « Tu m'excite vraiment » ce qui fit rougir encore plus l'autre qui gémit encore plus. Le plaisir était trop bon pour le cacher et c'est pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir qu'il mit un deuxième doigt qui passa plutôt facilement car l'autre commençait à se détendre. Il lui demanda même d'aller plus vite. Miyavi obéit et accéléra le rythme de ses doigts pour faire gémir encore et encore celui qui était collé à lui. Le petit brun avait énormément de mal à rester debout la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et le plaisir qui augmenter n'arranger rien à son état. Décidant que c'était suffisant, Miyavi retira ses doigts provoquant un râlement chez l'autre. Celui-ci regarda Miyavi qui était entrain d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Il avait un corps parfait et ce tout partout. Le grand brun s'approcha de lui, une lueur perverse dans le regard et mit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il le souleva avec force et commença à rentrer en lui. Il alla doucement pour ne pas trop lui faire de mal. Une fois qu'il fut entrer complétement, il ne bougea pas pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette présence. Même si quand il était entré l'autre avait eu une expression de douleur sur le visage, il commençait à se détendre maintenant. Le grand brun commença à bouger son bassin tandis que l'autre brun mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Miyavi et ses bras autour de son cou, la tête posée au creux de son cou. Les gémissements se firent encore plus nombreux et plus puissant créant un bruit dans la pièce. Un « plus vite » fut prononcé et l'autre qui l'entendit accéléra ses coups de bassin. Le sentir venir et sortir dans son intimité était un plaisir sans nom. Son corps en sueur se collait à celui de Miyavi qui était dans le même état. Il sentait que ça allait venir mais il se contrôler pour que le plaisir dure un peu plus longtemps mais il finit par jouir quelques minutes plus tard entre son ventre et celui du grand brun. Celui-ci fit de même dans l'intimité du petit brun. Ils reprirent leur souffle plus ou moins rapidement et n'ayant pas le courage de se rhabiller, ils allèrent directement dans le lit pour s'endormir. Et avant de s'endormir dans un long sommeil, le petit brun lui murmura un « merci » en souriant à Miyavi qui ne dormait pas encore et qui lui répondit par un « De rien...Kai ».


	2. Chapter 2

« _Salut Kai ,_

_Comment vas-tu depuis les trois mois ou nous nous sommes pas vu? Quelle idée tu as eu de déménager dans une autre ville. J'espère que tout va bien là où tu es. Tu t'y plait? Si oui, c'est le principal. Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose qui m'est arrivé récemment. _

_La dernière fois, il y a quelques semaines de ça, j'ai eu un petit coup de blues comme on dit alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un petit tour en ville du côté commercial. Tu sais bien que j'adore faire les boutiques. Alors que j'avais flashé sur un haut noir à manches longues, j'étais trop petit (même en levant mes pieds) pour l'attraper vu qu'il était en hauteur accroché au cintre. Et c'est là que quelqu'un est venu m'aider pour le prendre. Je me suis retourné vers cet inconnu pour le remercier et c'est là que je suis rester littéralement bouche-bée. Si tu savais la beauté que j'avais en face de moi à ce moment là. Il était plus grand que moi, blond avec une crête et quelques mèches sur le côté, des yeux foncés, un bandeau sur le nez et un style vestimentaire super classe. Je suis rester un moment à le regarder tellement qu'il était beau. Il souriait et c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'en plus d'être beau, il avait un sourire magnifique qui lui allait vraiment bien. Mais je pense qu'il rigolait parce que j'avais la bouche entre-ouverte. Sa bouche aussi s'est ouverte et c'est là qu'il m'a dit sans doutes pour rire que je devais manger de la soupe. C'est pas de ma faute si je suis petit quand même! Il a vu que j'étais vexé alors il s'est mis à rire mais je sais que ce n'était pas bien méchant. Après tout, il a un visage qui inspire confiance. En voyant mon expression boudeuse, il s'est approché un peu plus pour me faire une pichenette sur le front. Je frotte légèrement mon front rougi à un petit endroit et le regarde alors dans l'intention de lui dire que ça fait mal mais c'est là qu'il m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je n'y comprenais rien mais vraiment rien du tout à ce qui se passait mais bizarrement, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Tant qu'il était là, le reste m'importait peu. _

_Il m'a alors dis son nom. Il s'appelle Reita. Joli nom non? Moi je l'aime bien. J'imagine bien le sourire que tu as en lisant ceci et ça me fait sourire moi aussi._

_Revenons à nos moutons. Après qu'il m'ait dit son (magnifique) nom, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui dire un « Ruki ». Fallait bien que je lui dise mon prénom tout de même. _

_Je lui offris alors un sourire, le plus beau que j'avais. Ben quoi c'est pour faire bonne impression. Après m'avoir dit qu'il était content de faire ma connaissance, il s'est dirigé vers la caisse pour payer ce qu'il avait en main. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'était je n'y ai pas fait attention. Il a donc effectué son achat, s'éloignant de moi. Je me suis alors dépêcher de payer le haut que j'avais vu pour le rejoindre à la sortie du magasin._

_Alors que je m'étais mon nouvel achat dans un plastique, il se retourna vers moi, une cigarette allumée à la bouche. Tiens il fume mais ça ne me dérange pas. _

_Il m'a sourit et m'a demandé si je le suivais. D'après le coup de chaud que j'avais eu d'un coup, j'en déduis que j'avais rougi sur le coup. Je lui répondit par un « n'importe quoi » médiocre. Je le vis qu'il s'éloignait, marchant tranquillement, les mains dans les poches malgré le plastique qu'il avait à son poignet droit. _

_Je suis rester là, à le regarder jusqu'à temps qu'il sorte de mon champ de vision. Tu n'imagine pas l'effet que ça m'a fait de ne plus le voir. Même qu'au passage la vue que j'avais était loin de me déplaire loin de là. Ok je le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes mais je crois que je m'étais déjà attacher à lui. Je suis bizarre je sais. _

_Regardant l'heure sur la montre que j'avais à mon poignet, j'ai décidé d'aller faire les autres magasins. Après tout, j'avais le temps il n'était que quatorze heures. _

_Un mois c'était passé depuis que j'avais rencontré le beau non magnifique Reita. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son visage dans les moindres détails. Ses traits, la couleur de ses yeux, la forme de sa bouche, la couleur de son bandeau, tout était dans mon esprit. Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Non non je n'avais que lui en tête. _

_Après le repas du soir, je m'étais décidé à prendre ma douche. Et tu sais bien que moi et les douches... Bref pensant à l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps, j'ai imaginé que c'était lui, ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Je me sens étrange par rapport à d'habitude. Tu crois que je suis malade et que je devrais aller voir un docteur? C'est peut-être une bonne idée après tout. J'irais dans pas longtemps. _

_Bien entendu j'ai été au médecin mais il m'a dit que ce n'était rien avec un clin d'oeil et tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu en retournant au magasin de la dernière fois. Je sortais et avancer en direction de la sortie et j'ai bousculais quelqu'un. J'ai alors lever la tête dans l'intention de m'excuser et je me retrouve face à des yeux foncés et un bandeau. J'écarquille les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et je vois qu'il sourit. Il me dit alors « Comme on se retrouve mon petit Ruki ». Et le fait d'entendre sa voix m'a fait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mon cœur s'est accéléré comme ça d'un coup sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai vu qu'il rentrait dans le magasin et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai alors décidé de l'attendre. D'ailleurs quand il a sorti du magasin de vêtements pour hommes, il fut surpris de me voir appuyé contre la vitrine, à l'attendre. Il est sorti et c'est appuyé lui aussi contre la vitre de façon à être à côté de moi. Je lui ai souris malgré le rouge qui était apparu sur mes joues sans doutes à cause de la proximité et il m'a rendu mon sourire. _

_Comme un couple a passé près de nous une glace à la main, il m'a alors demandé si ça m'intéressais de passer l'après-midi avec lui. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté sans même réfléchir. _

_Nous marchions tranquillement dans la rue des magasins, regardant divers vêtements et parlant de tout et de rien. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être fasciné par lui. J'écoutais attentivement la moindre ses paroles. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué sinon je m'aurais senti gêné. _

_Il me raconta alors un truc intéressant quoi qu'un peut triste. Moi-même j'ai été surpris mais j'étais tout de même intéressé par ce qu'il allait me dire. Il me dit qu'il avait avoué à sa mère et à son père que ça ne l'intéressé pas de poursuivre des histoires amoureuses avec des filles. Sa mère n'ayant pas compris lui a dit de mieux s'expliquer et il leur a dit clairement que les filles ne l'intéressaient plus et qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Ses parents l'ayant mal pris, ils l'ont mis à la porte. Il rajouta avec un sourire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un logement. Je n'ai put m'empêcher d'être triste pour lui. Je lui ai alors dit que j'allais l'héberger dans mon petit appartement. Ça ne posait pas de problème vu que ma mère m'a toujours dit de ramener un ami à la maison s'il était dans le besoin. Il parut un peu gêné mais finit quand même par faire un léger sourire qui m'aurait bien faire fondre sur place. _

_Et c'est comme ça que ma colocation avec Reita commença. Bien sûr comme nous n'avons que deux chambres, je dormais à terre dans ma chambre tandis que lui avait pris mon lit. Ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça mais lors d'un orage, j'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis précipiter dans mon lit pour me coller à lui. Il me dit quelques mots doux et je m'endormis vite avec la chaleur que ses bras me procuraient. _

_Un soir, tout à changé. Je prenais ma douche alors que mes parents étaient sortis au restaurant en amoureux. Je les envié un peu d'ailleurs. J'étais tellement absorbé par la sensation de bien être que me procurait la douche que je n'avais même pas entendu que quelqu'un était rentré dans la salle de bain. Je sentis un corps contre moi et des mains sur mes hanches. J'ai alors sursauté manquant de tomber. C'était Reita mais que faisait-il là? Je me suis retourné pour lui faire face et c'est là qu'il m'a embrassé. Un simple baiser mais pour moi était le plus beau du monde. Ses lèvres avaient un goût fruité. Le baiser s'approfondit bien sûr et tu connais la suite des événements. Il m'a plaqué contre le mur et a fait balader ses mains... Partout._

_Maintenant nous sortons ensemble depuis un mois. Je pensais te le dire avant mais tu avais déménagé et ton internet n'était pas remis. _

_J'espère que ce mail n'était pas trop long. J'ai hâte de te revoir. _

_A bientôt, ton meilleur ami Ruki. » _


End file.
